I DON'T LIKE HIM
by Ezami Tsukuba
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang bersemangat di sekolahnya, termasuk gadis yang pandai, meskipun kadang-kadang pemalas. Namun bagaimana kehidupanya yang tenang di sekolah, begitu saja di renggut oleh sang Inuzuka kiba,   Read an Review Please
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Like him

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto senpai

CHAPTER 1

…..

" huah.. Ngantuknya" keluh seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang sedang bermalas-malasan sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, menatap malas pada papan tulis yang terpajang di depan ruang kelas, tiba-tiba saja sepintas tangan jahil seorang laki-laki mendorong keras tangan kiri gadis manis itu 'DUAKK !' hingga dagunya mendarat tepat di atas mejanya.

" Aw…s..sakitt! " serunya seketika sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

" SAKURA..! Apa kau mengantuk lagi hah? Jika kau mengantuk, silahkan keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di sana sampai pelajaran selesai, dan renungkan kesalahanmu." Bentak kurenai sensei padanya dan menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas.

" ta..tapi sensei, aku.."

"Jangan mengelak, CEPAT KELUAR DAN BERDIRI DI SANA SAMPAI PELAJARAN SELESAI..!" pekiknya keras pada Sakura, yang spontan saja membuat Sakura bergidik mendengarnya dan bergegas dengan cepat keluar dari kelas. Seutas gelak tawa teman-teman Sakura menertawakannya menggema di sudut ruangan, dan senyuman kemenangan terukir jelas di bibir laki-laki yang menjahili Sakura.

…

' Ah..sialan kau Kiba, dasar laki-laki menyebalkan, tidak punya perasaan! Awas saja kau, akan kubalas nanti, huh.. bias-bisanya dia mempermainkanku, tidak bisakah dia sehari saja tidak menjahiliku? Menyebalkan, Awas saja kalau kau bertemuku nanti akan ku bunuh kau!" ucap sakura sebal dalam hati, sambil meninju-ninjukan tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya.

"ahh..Apa masih lama ya? Aku lelah menunggu di sini, apalagi sambil berdiri,huahh" gumam Sakura sambil menguap menahan kantuk di matanya.

*Few minutes Later*

Kring..Kring..Kring

Tiba-tiba Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi,yang berarti habis sudahlah penderitaan Sakura berdiri di depan kelas.

" Ha…ha..ha, Hei lihatlah dia, Dasar gadis bodoh, masa tidur di kelas, Memalukan sekali, apa kamarmu tak cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri hah?" umpat kiba menertawakan Sakura bersama teman-temannya.

" mungkin kasurnya banyak kutunya kali' saut Naruto menambahkan

"Uh men-ji-ji-kan!" seru kiba dan Naruto bersamaan sambil menekankan pada kalimat 'menjijikan'

"Hei,, Kalian Berdua,berhentilah menertawakanku! Dasar Baka, apa kalian mau kuhajar di sini hah?" Pekik Sakura pada mereka dengan mata mendelik tajam mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

"Woow, hei lihatlah Singa sedang mengamuk, berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kau diterkamnya,, hiyy.." celetuk Kiba pada Sakura, yang membuat sakura naik darah stadium akhir, sambil memasang tatapan Death Glarenya, seakan hendak membunuh mereka sadar 'PLAKK!' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

" Hei..Berani-beraninya kau menamparku hah? Dasar kau..err" ucap Kiba tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, dan ingin balas menamparnya, tapi dihentikannya.

"Ah..untung saja kau seorang gadis kalau tidak ,sudah ku.."

" Apa..? balas menamparku? Tampar saja! Dasar pengecut."

"Kau.."

" Sakura..Kiba" panggil kurenai sensei pada mereka

"Apaa..!" saut mereka berdua bebarengan.

" Y..ya kurenai sensei Gomenasai" ucap Sakura ketika sadar siapa yang memanggil mereka.

" Kalian berdua, ikut sensei ke kantor!

"APAA!" teriak sakura dan Kiba bebarengan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Ta..tapi sensei. Aish" gumam Sakura pada kurenai sensei.

" Jangan banyak alasan, ayo ikut sensei!" kurenai sensei mendelik tajam pada mereka.

Kemudian mereka berduapun menurut dan ikut dengannya keruangannya,dengan penuh keterpaksaan.

"Hei baka, ini semua gara-gara kau!" kata kiba pada Sakura

" Apa? Kau menyalahkanku? Sudah jelaskan kau yang memulainya duluan, dan kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi".

Pertengkaran pun terus berlangsung selama perjalanan mereka ke kantor kurenai sensei. Kurenai sensei yang mendengarnya hanya bias geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah laku mereka yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

-Sakura POV-

" I..iya sensei!" Jawabku dan Kiba bersamaan setelah mendengar siraman rohani gratis dari kurenai sensei.

" Dan juga kalian berdua sensei berharap,kalian tidak berkelahi lagi seperti tadi, dan saling meminta maaf satu sama lain, Sensei berharap kalian bias menjadi sahabat, Ayo sekarang kalian berdua baikan!" Perintah kurenai sensei pada kami berdua .Aku dan Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya saling melirik sambil menatap geram seakan-akan ingin mengatakan 'kau pikir aku mau baikan denganmu'. Tapi seketika dikagetkan oleh Kurenai sensei yang menggebrak meja keras sambil berteriak "AYO..BAIKAN..!"

"Ah.. I..iya !" kataku dan Kiba, kami berduapun dengan terpaksa bersalaman saling meminta maaf,dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan,lalu pura-pura baikan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, sekarang kalian sudah boleh pergi dari sini, dan Jangan berkelahi lagi ya?" kurenai sensei tersenyum kearah kami, kami pun balas tersenyum kearahnya,lalu bergegas keluar dari kantornya.

*Di Rumah kediaman Sakura*

" Ah.. dasar, cowo jelek, cowok bodoh,cowo menyebalkan, huh..aku tak habis pikir bisa sekelas dengan cowo menyebalkan seperti dia, setiap hari kerjaannya hanya menjahiliku saja, apa dia tidak ada pekerjaan lain, selain menjahiliku ? rasanya aku tak mau sekolah saja saat melihat wajahnya, di sekolah seperti di neraka! Huah sebal..sebal..sebal" ku banting tas sekolahku ke sembarang tempat, lalu mengusap-usap kepalaku seperti orang gila.

"Aih, Sakura, kau ini kenapa sih teriak-teriak ? baru pulang sekolah, mukamu sudah muram seperti itu" Tanya ayah padaku, tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluk tubuhnya.

" Ayah, Hiks..hiks aku tidak mau lagi sekolah di sana!" kataku sambil menangis dibahunya.

"Nani? Hai .. kau kenapa seperti ini, tidak biasanya. Bukannya selama ini kau baik-baik saja sekolah disana?" Tanya ayah lagi padaku.

"Iya, memang benar, tapi itu sebelum ada cowo pindahan dikelasku yang menyebalkan itu ayah." Jawabku padanya. Sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ya ampun Sakura, hanya karena itu?"

" Hanya itu apanya, ayah tidak tau sih, dia itu selalu menjahiliku Ayah, huh.. aku jadi tidak mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis disekolahku banyak yang bagusnya dia? Yang ada aku mau muntah saja saat melihat wajahnya." Seruku penuh kebencian

" kau ini itu kan biasa saja, kenapa harus pindah segala?"

"Aish, ayah! Ayah tidak tau sih bagaimana ia menjahiliku. Aku begitu tersiksa karenanya, aku jadi tidak bisa merasakan hari-hari yang menyenangkan disekolah karena dia. Apa ayah tidak kasihan padaku?" sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesku.

" Aduh Sakura, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin dia kan Cuma bercanda saja, lagi pula kau kira mencari sekolah lagi itu gampang apa?"

" Iya, aku tau Ayah, habis aku sudah sangat benci dengan kelakuannya itu sih, becandanya itu lho,keterlaluan sekali"

"ya kau seharusnya tidak usah terlalu menanggapinya, nanti juga lama-lama dia akan bosan, atau mungkin jangan-jangan dia seperti itu karena menyukaimu, mangkannya dia mencari-cari perhatianmu terus ha..ha" ucap ayah seraya menggodaku.

" Tidak! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Lagi pula jika dia benar-benar menyukaiku, akun tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya!" wajahku langsung merona karena ayah menggodaku.

" Sakura, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti bisa-bisa kau kena karma!"

"Ah, sudahlah Ayah mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu, aku tak percaya"

'CTARR' seketika kilatan petir tiba-tiba saja menggelegar dari langit.

"Apa,? petir ? padahal mendung saja tidak, kenapa ada petir, aneh sekali"

" Tuh kan, mankannya jangan sembarangan bicara, sudah lupakan saja, lebih baik sekarang kau cepat ganti baju, lalu membantu Ayah di caffe, ! ayah rasa Deidara dan Karin sudah kerepotan di sana. Ayoo!"

"Ah, iya ayah, aku ganti baju dulu ya..!"

" Iya, tapi cepatlah ya?"

"iya.." jawabku kemudian akupun bergegas mengganti baju, lalu beranjak pergi ke caffeku yang letaknya pas dibawah rumahku saat ini, aku pun mulai disibukkan di meja kasir, sambil menyampaikan pada ayahku menu yang diminta oleh pengunjung saat itu., sedangkan deidara Nii-san dan Karin Nee-san melayani pengunjung caffe, lalu ayah menjadi koki utama di dapur caffe bersama assistenya tentu saja. Huah tak terasa pengunjung caffe kali ini sangat banyak, benar-benar menyenangkan.

" Arigatou, sudah mau mengunjungi caffe kami!"

Ucapku bersama Deidara Nii-san dan Karin Nee-san bersamaan, pada pengunjung terakhir kami sebelum caffe ditutup.

" hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, punggungku mau remuk saja rasanya" ucap Deidara Nii-san sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

" Iya. Nii-san benar sekali, aku sependapat denganmu." Kataku padanya

"aku mau cepat-cepat pulang saja, hari ini aku benar-benar lelah" saut Karin Nee-san berpendapat.

"Iya, benar juga, ayo kita pulang sekarang saja, Sakura kami pulang dulu ya, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat" Deidara Nii-san pun berpamitan padaku, lalu bergegas pulang, diikuti Karin Nee-san dibelakangnya. "Iya, Nii-san.. Nee-san hati-hati ya?" seruku pada mereka berdua. Merekapun tersenyum kepadaku. Hari yang melelahkan, tapi senang juga sih, setidaknya dengan begini berarti pendapatan kami juga bertambah, ayah pasti sangat kelelahan sekali saat ini, terbukti saat ini dia sudah tidur nyenyak dikamarnya, dan aku juga harus cepat-cepat tidur, sudah jam 11 malam, jika tidak cepat-cepat tidur bisa-bisa aku terlambat lagi sekolah besok, jadi ku putuskan untuk langsung kekamar, sesampainya di sana kurebahkan badanku, sambil menarik selimutku sebatas dada, tapi sebelum aku benar-benar menutupkan mata, kuambil sebuah photo yang terpajang dimeja kamarku, photo seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum sambil membawa bunga, itu adalah Ibuku.

"Ibu, selamat malam ya, hari ini pengunjung caffe sangat banyak aku sangat lelah, apalagi ayah, paling sekarang dia sudah masuk kealam mimpinya, Ibu di surga sana teruslah berdoa untuk aku dan ayah ya? Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu, Good Night, mom." Kucium photo itu, lalu ku letakkan kembali di meja, kumatikan lampu dan mulai menutup mata…

-TBC-

A/N:

Huah akhirnya Chapter satu udah selesai, pruk..pruk jadi terharu PLAKK! *author lebay* cape banget. Tapi senang sekali berhubung ini story saya yang pertama di blog fanfiction, saya mohon reviewnya ya, kalau yang ngeflame juga gak papa tapi jangan sadi-sadis ya? *sujud-sujud*

-POKOKNYA REVIEW PLEASE GOOD READERS-


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T LIKE HIM

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

….

A/N : Chapter 2 Update..^^ he..he, tapi sebelumnya saya minta ya readers, soalnya Chapter 1 kemarin itu mengecewakan banget, udah banyak Typo terus ada sebagian teks yang gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pas di publis itu ilang..T_T Hiks.. gomen ya?

Dan saya juga mau menjawab review readers kemarin, OK ! Let's go

**Michiko michiharu : **iya, Terima kasih ya, udah review ^^, Pasti update ko,..

**Yola Chan : **Iya, Terima kasih ya, udah di bilang bagus, padahal ffnya

banyak Typo ^^. Kyaa . Jadi malu di bilang senpai jangan

gitu ah, aku masih newbie ko di sini. Terus pairing

peinsakunya nanti tunggu aja ya, he he

**Zooroutecchi : **Iya, Trima kasih udah review ya, hu..hu pairing kibasaku

bukan lama gak liat, tapi jarang . ha..ha *becanda*

" uhuwah.." seru Sakura setelah bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, lalu menarik nafas panjang.

" Jam berapa ini ya..? " gumamnya, sambil menormalkan penglihatannya, lalu mengarah pada jam dinding kamarnya.

" hah.. NANI..? Jam 6.30, ya ampun.. oh kamishama bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlambat..gawat..gawat " dengan bingung Sakura mutar-mutar gak karuan di kamarnya, entah apa yang ingin di kerjakannya, lalu kemudian ia beranjak mengambil handuknya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian ia keluar dan bersiapa-siap memakai baju seragamnya. Sakura yang sudah bersiap pun langsung menuju meja makan " ayo, cepat.. cepat !" ucapnya menyemangati diri.

" Ayah.. aku sudah terlambat.." katanya sambil memakan sedikit roti yang sudah di siapkan oleh ayahnya lalu meminum habis susunya,

" Sakura, tidak usah terburu-buru " nasehat Ayahnya.

"Hnm, sudah Ayah aku berangkat sekarang ya ? aku sudah terlambat" Dengan cepat Sakura pamit dan berangkat ke sekolah.

" Sakura, habiskan dulu.. "

" Tidak, aku harus cepat-cepat ayah, Jaa "

…

*Di Sekolah *

Tampak seorang gadis sedang berlari-lari menuju gerbang sekolah, seketika itu dari jauh pun seorang laki-laki juga sedang berlari seperti Sakura, tanpa sadar.. 'Duakk!' mereka saling bertabrakkan didepan gerbang sekolah, lalun terjatuh bersamaan.

"Hei, kau tak bisa lihat ya?dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau menabrakku?" ucap kiba pada sakura.

"Apa? Bukannya kau yang menabrakku? Menyebalkan!"

" Masih bisa mengelak kau rupanya hah? Kau yang menabrakku!"

"Kau"…."Kau"….."kau"…"kauu"

Kring…Kring… kring

Tanpa sadar pintu gerbang sekolah telah di tutup. Mereka yang melihatnyapun menghentikan pertengkaran dan mengejar ketertinggalan, tapi mereka sudah terlambat dan akhirnya pasrah sambil bersender di gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, sial! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Ucap sakura datar.

" Apa? ini tak sepenuhnya salahku bukan? Lagi pula sudah begini, mau diapakan lagi hah? Terlambat ya terlambat saja.."

" huh, apa yang harus ku katakana pada ayah, aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah, ayah pasti mengira kalau aku bolos sekolah, ah.. coba saja aku tidak bertengkar denganmu.." Sakura mengeluh lesu di hadapan kiba.

" Kalau begitu ikut aku, kita akan bolos sama-sama" Kiba lalu meraih tangan Sakura, lalu menggandengnya menuju motor hitam metalik yang ia bawa.

" Eh.. tu..tunggu ka..kau mau membawaku ke mana? " Tanya sakura pada kiba. Kiba yang melihatnya langsung memasang senyum evilnya kemudian mendekat kearah sakura.

"Hei..hei, ka..kau mau apa? Jangan macam-macam ya! A..atau aku akan berteriak " wajah kiba pun terus mendekat ke wajah Sakura, mata sakura kemudian terpejam pasrah dengan apa yang akan di perbuat kiba padanya,

" HU..HUWAHAHA..HA..HA, Kau pikir aku mau berbuat macam-macam padamu? Untuk apa? Aku masih bisa mencari gadis yang lebih cantik darimu, lagi pula dengan wajahku yang tampan ini, aku bisa menarik perhatian gadis mana saja, dan aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis bodoh sepertimu, kau itu bukan tipeku" Ucap kiba membanggakan diri.

" Huh, apa kau bilang ? kau pikir aku mau denganmu, Cih..! maaf saja ya, aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu. Dasar! Sombong sekali kau, melihat wajahmu saja aku sudah muak!" seringai Sakura pada kiba.

" yah, terserahlah apa katamu! Eh, kau mau ikut atau tidak? Apa kau mau kutinggal saja disini?"

" Ya..ya, ja..jangan aku tidak mau disini, aku..ikut de..denganmu!"

" Kalau begitu jangan banyak protes, dan pakai helm ini" kiba lalu menyodorkan helm ke pada Sakura.

" iya! " Sakura pun kemudian memasang helmnya diatas kepalanya *yaiyalah masa di dengkul ^^* lalu naik kemotor kiba, kemudian kiba menjaklankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang sontak saja membuat sakura kaget, dan terbentur helm kiba.

" sebaiknya kau pegangan saja padaku, karena akan bahaya jika tidak, soalnya aku mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi!" ucap kiba memberitahu Sakura.

" A..apa? tidak, aku, ti..tidak apa-apa ko."jawabnya tak yakin.

" ya, sudah. Tapi aku tak tanggung kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu " seringai kiba, kemudian melajukan lagi kecepatan motornya,

" hu..huwaa, ka..kau gila kiba, jangan laju-laju kau mau membuat kita berdua mati ya?"

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa!" semakin mempercepat motornya.

" HUWAA..!" teriak Sakura, dan spaontan saja ia langsing memeluk erat perut kiba dan sudah sangat pasrah pda apa yang terjadi padanya.

" ehm..kita sudah sampai ya ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menguap.

" kau sudah bangun? Aish merepotkan ! Punggungku mau remuk saja, kau tiduri, lama sekali aku menunggumu. "

"Ah, gomen..gomen, aku ketiduran, habis kau sih laju sekali, aku jadi takut tau ! Untung saja badanku masih lengkap tak berkurang satupun, ya jadi karena aku takut aku tidur saja.."

" Iya, kau bersyukur, aku masih punya perasaan, kalau tidak, sudah kutinggal kau dijalanan saat kau tidur "

" jahat sekali kau? Hei, ngomong-ngomong kita dimana sekarang?"

" Sudah, jangan banyak Tanya kau! Ayo turun !"

" I..iya..iya aku turun, kasar sekali sih" Sakura kemudian turun dari motor kiba.

" Ayo, ikut ! nanti kau juga tau kita mau kemana! Kemudian Kiba pun menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang ia tuju. Wajah Sakura pun spontan memerah karenanya selam perjalanan.

" Nah, sudah sampai" Kiba pun berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar, bergaya Arsitektur Jepang asli, dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas.

Sakura kemudian tertuju dengan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan ' PANTI ASUHAN'

" Wuah, Keren..ini..ini sebuah panti asuhan?"

"Iya!Ibuku yang mendirikannya, karena dia begitu suka dengan anak kecil, dan berjiwa social yang tinggi, lalu dia mendedikasikan dirinya untuk mengasuh anak-anak yang terlantar di konoha" Jawab Kiba tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

" Woow, Keren,..!" Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Ayo masuk.." ajak Kiba padanya.

" I..Iya". Setelah masuk kemudian terdengar gaduh keributan, anak-anak yang sedang bermain-main dengan asyiknya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Terlihat seorang wanita sekitar umur 30-an, melihat kedatangan kami, lalu mendatangi kami dan memeluk Kiba senang.

" Ki..kiba, kau datang sayang? Ibu sangat merindukanmu!"

"Jadi ini Ibunya Kiba? Cantik." Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

-Kiba POV-

" Ki..kiba, kau datang sayang? Ibu sangat merindukanmu!" ucap ibu seraya memelukku.

" iya, ibu, aku juga merindukan ibu ! ucapku pada Ibuku sambil membalas pelukannya. Aku begitu senang bertemu Ibu lagi, setidaknya setelah ayah dan ibu bercerai aku belum sempat menemuinya. Ku tatap wajahnya, yang masih begitu cantik, seperti dulu.

" Oh, iya, siapa gadis cantik disebelahmu ini, ehm.. apa dia kekasihmu ? huaa, ternyata anak ibu ini sudah sangat dewasa ya sekarang?" Tanya Ibu padaku

Aku melirik Sakura sebentar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan wajah yang memerah.

" hm, tante, a..aku bukan kekasih kiba, hanya teman biasa.., oh iya perkenalkan saya sakura" sakura kemudian meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu, sambil mengenalkan dirinya pada ibu ku..

" Oh, hanya teman ya? Ha..ha, Ibu kira, dia ini kekasihmu, Kiba, habis kalau dilihat kalian cocok sih"

" NANI?" teriak ku dan Sakura bebarengan.

" Ibu, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" kataku pada ibu dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

" Ups, Ibu salah bicara ya, ha..ha, ya sudah lupakan saja, Ehm, Sakura kau mau tidak bermain dengtan anak-anak itu bersama tante ditaman?" Tanya ibu pada sakura.

" Huwaa.. tentu, saja..aku mau sekali, aku sangat senang dengan mereka." Jawabnya yakin.

" Kalau begitu, Ayo, kita ke taman belakang, kau pasti suka, disana tempatnya sangat indah."

" Benarkah? Asyiknya." Jawab sakura seperti anak kecil, tapi manis juga ha..ha, apa aku bilang tadi? Manis? Oh kamishama apa yang aku pikirkan,

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan beriringan, dengan ibuku yang menggandeng tangan Sakura,. Tak ku sangka baru bertemu saja sudah sedekat itu, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah lama, mungkin Ibu akan lupa kalau aku anaknya aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat mereka, sambil mengikuti di belakang mereka.

-TBC-

REVIEW PLEASE GOOD READERS ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Huaa,, akhirnya bisa ngepublish lanjutan ni cerita, gomen ya lama, soalnya penyakit malas akutnya Author lagi kambuh nih, he..he^^ ini aja ngetik ceritanya di ketikin sama Naka-chan saya yang imut, baik hati dan tidak sombong *Huek..! Author muntah* terus di tagih-tagihin mulu, jadilah saya ngepublishnya He..He, ^^ sekali lagi gomen ya Reader.

* * *

><p>Nah, sekarang saya mau ngebales review yang masuk dulu.<p>

**Yola-chan : **Huaa, Yola Arigatou ya, mau manggil aku senpai hiks..hiks *terharu* ^^

**risa-chan-amarfi : **Iya, gomen ya kalau chapter kemaren kependekan, Author juga ngerasa ceritanya pendek banget, ^^

* * *

><p>Nah, udah selesai deh, sekarang selamat membaca ya readers^^<p>

I DON"T LIKE HIM Chapter 3

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.

**Ditaman**

"Sakura, ayo kita bermain bersama mereka!" ajak ibu Kiba pada Sakura, Kemudian mereka pun mulai menghampiri anak-anak dan ikut bermain.

Kiba yang sedari tadi ada di belakang mereka tidak begitu tertarik dengan permainan itu. Dia memutuskan melihat mereka saja dari jauh sambil duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masih asri. Ekor matanya melihat pemandangan alam yang begitu megahnya mengisi bumi. Rerumputan hijau, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, pohon disana-sini dan sejuknya semilir angin begitu nyamannya menerpa tubuhnya. Kemudian terdengar suara gadis menyapanya,

"Kiba, kau tidak ikut bermain bersama kami?" tanya Sakura pada Kiba dan duduk sejajar dengannya.

"Tidak! Kau saja dengan ibu."

"_Nani_? Kenapa kau tak ikut?"

"Ehm... Sebenarnya, asal kau tau saja. Aku tidak begitu tertarik pada anak kecil dan aku tidak suka bermain dengan mereka."

"Kenapa kau tak suka? Mereka 'kan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Ya! Ibu juga sering mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi kalau itu memang kenyataannya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa secepat itu dekat dengan mereka. Yang jelas, saat melihat Ibu tertawa bersama mereka, hatiku juga senang. Asalkan Ibu bisa tersenyum saja, aku bahagia dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya. Apalagi setelah Ibu berpisah dengan Ayah," Kiba pun tertunduk lesu melihat ke bawah rerumputan, menampakkan sosok lain dari dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan Ibu dan Ayahmu?"

"Ehm.. itu. Aish, kau mau tau saja! Kau pikir aku mau memberitahumu apa? Wuek, tidak akan! Haha!" Kiba pun berlari menjauh dari Sakura dan masih mengejeknya.

"Apa? Dasar kau INUZUKA! Kau mau mati di tanganku,ya? Awas kau!" Sakura menatap geram pada Kiba dan mengejar-ngejarnya sampai pada Kaa-sannya Kiba dan mereka masih berkejar-kejaran mengelilinginya.

"Hei kalian! Aduh, Ibu pusing melihat kalian. Hentikan! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Haha... gomenasai Ibu."

"Uh.. Kau.. dasar," Sakura memukul lengan Kiba.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda. Hei! Kau jelek sekali kalau sedang marah. Haha !"

"Kiba!"

"Aduh, sudah sudah. Sakura, maafkan Kiba, ya? Dia itu memang seperti itu. Kiba, kau tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Iya, ibu. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf pada Sakura."

"Iya. Sakura, aku minta maaf, ya? _Gomennasai_!"

"Iya," ucap Sakura.

'_Nani_? Aku tidak salah dengar, ya? Kiba mau minta maaf? Bahkan begitu mudahnya. Biasanya dia paling anti sama yang namanya minta maaf. Tapi ketika dengan ibunya, dia begitu penurut. Cowok aneh' batin Sakura.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melamun?" seru Kiba mengagetkan Sakura.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 2. Kenapa?"

"_Nani_? Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Aku harus membantu ayah di cafe! Kiba cepat, antar aku pulang, ya? Ayo!" Sakura menarik lengan Kiba dengan cepat.

"Oh iya. Bibi aku pulang dulu, ya?"

"Iya. Hati-hati, ya?"

"_Hai_,"

**Diperjalanan**

"Aduh, Kiba. Kau bisa cepat sedikit lagi tidak? Aku sudah telat pulang nich. Bisa-bisa ayah marah lagi."

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Biar saja kau!"

"Huh.. Kau ini," ucap Sakura sambil memukul pundak Kiba.

"Kau mau kita berdua jatuh, ya? Tenang sedikit. Dasar cerewet," celetuk Kiba pada Sakura.

"Aduh kau ini. Padahal saat kau berangkat tadi, kau membawa motormu sangat cepat sampai aku mau jantungan saja. Tapi sekarang, kau lambat sekali!"

"Suka-sukaku dong. 'Kan aku yang bawa. Lagipula aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan banyak protes! Apa kau lupa?"

"Ah.. Menyebalkan," Sakura hanya bisa mendengus sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kiba yang melihatnya pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bisa saja sih aku menuruti kemauanmu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Asalkan kau mau memohon padaku sambil mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan dan baik hati."

"_WTF_? Kau gila, Inuzuka! Kau kira aku mau memohon seperti itu? _No_! Aku tidak, mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu," jawab Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja deh! Na..na..na..na !" dengan watados, Kiba begitu santainya mengendarai motornya.

_Taiyou ga mikata suru hi ni yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara  
>Kitai shiten da yakusoku no kisetsu ni tobikomu ningyo mitai ni<em>

Kousha no sumi ni himawari ga saku terete bakari ja kakko warui ne  
>Aozora ni ima sakebitai hodo kimi wo omotteru<p>

Natsu ga kuru kara umi e ikou yo  
>Chotto dake tachi tomatte mayou hi mo aru kedo<p>

Hekomu mainichi torimodosu hibi kimi ni atte waraiatte  
>Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi lan la lan la~<p>

(sebagian lagu dari Summer Song-nya YUI)

"Halo ayah." Ucap Sakura mengangkat ponselnya.

"Sakura, kau kemana saja? Ini 'kan sudah waktunya pulang. Memangnya kau lupa kalau kau harus membantu ayah, hah? Pengunjung sangat banyak, cepatlah pulang."

"Ta-tapi ayah."

Tiit tiit tiit

"Aduh... bagaimana ini?" gumam Sakura sambil berpikir. 'Tak ada cara lain, sial! Oh _Kami-sama_! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus bersama makhluk menyebalkan macam dia, sih. Rasanya mau kucabik-cabik saja tubuhnya. Kalau aku tau akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan ikut dengannya!" batin Sakura.

"Kenapa? Mau menarik kata-katamu, hah? Ayolah lakukan saja," seru Kiba sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, apa boleh buat," ucap Sakura dengan penuh ketidakrelaan. "INUZUKA KIBA YANG TAMPAN DAN BAIK HATI. AKU MOHON LAJUKAN KECEPATAN MOTORMU KARENA AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT PULANG!" teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Kiba.

"Ok, berpeganglah erat! _Yeah, it's my show time! Let's go!_" tanpa basa-basi, Kiba pun langsung menggas motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang hampir saja membuat Sakura jatuh ke belakang jika tidak berpegangan pada pinggang Kiba. Sakura pun hanya bisa berpasrah diri saja pada tuhan dan berdoa semoga malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak ada di sampingnya saat itu.

#Sesampainya Di rumah Sakura#

" A..aku mau muntah.." seru Sakura sambil cepat-cepat turun dari motor kiba, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

" Hei, kau tidak apa-apa ? itu bukan kesalahanku, kau kan yang memintanya ?" teriak Kiba pada Sakura. Ayah Sakura yang menyambutnya di depan pintu pun hanya terbingung-bingung melihatnya.

" Sakura..ka..kau kenapa ? "

" Ah.. a..ayah, nanti saja aku jelaskan, hu..huek ! " ucapnya sambil menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kemudian ayah Sakura menghampiri Kiba.

" Apa kau teman Sakura ? apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya ?" Tanya ayah Sakura dengan tatapan curiga.

" Ehm, paman.., Gomen sebenarnya tadi itu ..bla..bla..bla.." jawab Kiba panjang lebar menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kecuali masalah mereka bolos sekolah tentunya. Ayah Sakura pun hanya ber-Oh ria mendengarnya sambil tersenyum.

" Oh, jadi seperti itu"

" Iya, paman, gomen. Habis dia yang memintaku untuk cepat-cepat. Karena dia bilang sudah terlambat pulang jadi ya, seperti paman telah dengar tadi.."

" Hem, iya taka pa, oh iya silahkan masuk! Tidak baik jika kita terlalu lama berbicara disini" Ucap Ayah Sakura mempersilahkan masuk.

" Iya paman "

" Oh ya, sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Sakura? Karena paman tidak pernah mendengar dia mempunyai teman seorang shonen?"

" Oh.. itu.. se.. " jawab Kiba, tapi terputus ketika melihat kehadiran Sakura.

" A..ayah "

"Sakura, ayo duduk Kiba sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi denganmu pada ayah "

" Hah..? Apa ..apa saja yang dia katakana ?"

" Iya..ya semuanya.."

" Ehm.. ja..jadi ayah tidak marah?"

" Tentu saja tidak, kenapa ayah harus marah? Kau kan hanya menemani Kiba mengunjungi ibunya, lalu saat dia mengantarmu pulamg dia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, karena itu saat sampai di rumah kau muntah-muntah, begitukan ?"

"Hah? Oh, ehm begutu ya ? ha..ha" Sakura menatap Kiba dengan tatapan berterima kasih, yang ditatap malah menatap balik dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian Sakura pun tersenyum lega.

TBC

A/N : Gimana masih kependekan gak? gomen kalau masih kependekan ya, tetep baca terus lanjutan cerita saya ya readers.. dan jangan lupa RnR .. OK! ^^ ARIGATOU


	4. Chapter 4

" Paman..paman " terdengar suara seseorang memmanggil ka-san Sakura, " Deidara, ada apa?"

" Paman , Café kita sekarang sedang banyak pengunjung, ayo lekaslah kesana !"

" Eh, ya Dei, Gomen!" Sakura cepatlah ganti baju lalu bantu ka-san di Café ya?"

"Hai, ka-san!" ucapnya kemudian menatap Kiba.

"Ehm.. Kiba, aku mau membantu ka-san dul;u di Café, apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanyaku padanya.

" Tidak,,! Aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, oh ya.. bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian di Café?"

" No..! tidak usah Kiba!"

" Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh ? ayolah, paman aku hanya ingin membantu kalian, ehm aku janji tidak akan membuat kalian repot kok," pinta Kiba sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang mau, tidak apa kau boleh membantu di sini!" kata ka-san Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Kiba.

"Benarkah? Yes..!" serunya girang.. sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ta..tapi ka-san?"

" Hem, kenapa? Apa kau tidak setuju? Sudahlah Sakura, biarkanlah Kiba membantu kita, mana mungkin ka-san bisa menolak orang yang berbuat baik sih? Lagipula Café kita sedang banyak pengunjung kan?" Sakura menghela nafas dan kemudian menyetujuinya, meskipun setengah hati.

" Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kurasa Temari sedang kerepotan sekali di sana!" ajak Deidara.

Di dalam Café Sakura, suara ramai pengunjung yang berdatangan menghiasi seluruh ruangan, tampak dari jauh seorang gadis berusia 20 tahunan sedang kewalahan melayani pengunjung, raut kelelahan terlihat di wajahnya. " Hei.. kalian kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku kewalahan jika harus melayani mereka sendirian" keluh Temari yang tampak kelelahan.

"Gomen Temari, sudah membuatmu kerepotan sendiri, sebagai gantinya, kau boleh beristirahat sebentar, karena kita ada tambahan bantuan sekarang"

"Benarkah ? siapa ? " Temari kemudian menatap pada Sakura.

"Itu..!" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah Kiba .

" Wow, tampan.." gumam Temari terpukau pada Kiba.

" Nee-san, hei.. kenapa bengong begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba." Ucap Kiba memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum kearah Temari.

"Ya, aku Temari.. salam kenal juga, senang bertemu denganmu..!"

"kalau begitu mari kita bekerja lagi, Kiba kau membantu deidara melayani pengunjung ya? Tak apa kan? ". Kiba pun mengangguk yakin, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan perintah ayah mulai bergegas mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kiba mulai membantu Deidara melayani pengunjung dengan suka hati, sambil mengembangkan senyum termanisnya kesemua pengunjung Café, dan tidak jarang senyumnya itu justru membuat para gadis menjadi salah tingkah.

" Silahkan, mau pesan apa ? ini menunya" Kiba menawarkan menu kepada deretan gadis SMA.

"Ah, iya..! Wow, ehm.. kau sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disini? Apa kau pegawai baru ya ?" Tanya salah seorang gadis padanya.

"Iya, benar.. aku adalah pegawai baru disini, namaku Kiba, salam kenal, dan semoga kalian suka dengan pelayananku"

"Ya, tentu saja kami akan suka apalagi yang melayani kami orangnya tampan sepertimu, kami pasti akan sering kemari,, ya kan" seru salah seorang gadis yang lainya pada teman-temanya itu

" Ah, tidak juga, aku tidak setampan itu ko!" jawab Kiba merendah pada mereka, mereka pun malah tambah terpesona pada Kiba.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kalian ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Kiba lagi

"Kami, mau pesan moon cake dan cappuccino!"

"Ehm, itu saja?" merekapun mengangguk bebarengan.

"kalau begitu, moon cake 3 dan cappuccino 3 ya? Okey, tunggu sebentar pesanan kalian akan segera datang

….

Beberapa menit kemudian..

" Pesanan kalian sudah siap, silahkan di nikmati ya ? "

"Sakura, lihatlah..!" Kata Temari pada Sakura.

"Si..siapa sih, Nee-san?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aish kau ini, itu Kiba" tunjuk Temari pada Kiba yang sedang melayani pengunjung.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan kening saja.

" Ah, payah.. maksudku apa kau menyukainya? Dia tampan, dann juga baik, akub rasa kau pasti menyukainya, yak an?" Sakura hanya menghela nafas saja sambil memasang wajah datar.

" Nee-san, asal Nee-san tau ya aku itu tidak ada perasaan sama sekali dengannya, malahan aku sangat membencinya, karena itu aku harap Nee-san tidak membahas masalah ini lagi, okey?" Temari mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengannya?"

"Semuanya,, aku tidak menyukai semua yang ada di dalam dirinya, ". Temari lalu menjitak kepala Sakura. " Aw..!" eluhnya kesakitan.

" Kau ini, payah sekali! Apa kau ini tidak ada niat untuk mencari pacar hah? Sampai kapan ? memangnya kau mau nanti jadi perawan tua, karena tidak ada pria yang tertarik padamu, bersikaplah lebih manis Sakura, Baka!"

" Aish, aku tau Nee-san aku juga ingin punya pacar, tapi bukan dia, mengerti? Lagi pula bukan sekarang juga kan? Akun kan ingin focus ke sekolahku dulu Nee-san"

"Apa dia itu sebegitu menyebalkannya ya bagimu? Padahal aku rasa kau dan dia itu cocok lho!" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke sakura.

"Cocok? Hah, itu konyol tau, lagi pula dari sisi mana kami cocok Nee-san, ah sudahlah lebih baik kita focus bekerja deh, dari pada membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini, "Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Temari dengan wajah kesal. Tapi karena saking kesalnya sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat botol mineral yang terjatuh didepannya, dan.. " HUWAA.." Sakura pun terjatuh, tapi seketika Kiba yang melihatnya langsung meraihnya dalam pelukannya untuk menolongnya, mata mereka berdua pun tanpa sadar saling bertatapan, jarak wajah mereka hanya berkisar sepuluh cm saja. Seketika pun banyak pengunjung yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum.

" Ah, ehm..a..arigatou ya Kiba " kata Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kiba.

" Ehm, ya.." jawabnya salah tingkah sambil mengelus rambutnya sendiri.

"Wah,,wah benar-benar romantic sekali kalian ini, bikin iri saja.." goda Temari pada keduanya. Sakura mendelik kearah Temari sambil mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, tampak sekali para pengunjung masih memperhatikannya, langsung saja Sakura menundukkan badan seraya meminta maaf pada para pengunjung, sampai akhirnya keadaan kembali seperti semula. Sakura pun menghela nafas lega.

" Nee-chan, uh.. sudah deh jangan menggoda kami terus, Kiba kan hanya menolongku, gak usah dilebih-lebihkan begitu, menyebalkan" Sakura, seketika langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua, dengan wajah yang memerah.

" yah, kenapa anak itu, masa begitu saja sudah marah, kan Cuma bercanda" gumam Temari.

" Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia kembali seperti biasa, lagi pula Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang kalau marah itu lama kan ?" saut Kiba pada Temari, kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Hah, tau sekali dia sifat Sakura,, bahkan untuk seukuran teman yang jahat, dia sangat perhatian, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar membingnugkan".

" Kiba, arigatou ya sudah membantu kami" ucap Sakura sambil memebungkukkan badannya 45 ke arah Kiba, ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah.

" Iya, aku sangat senang membantu disini, sangat menyenangkan, ehm.. apa aku boleh membantu lagi besok? Aku ingin sekali membantu kalian lagi besok." Katanya penuh semangat.

" Nani? Hah, yang benar saja, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau melamar menjadi pelayan tetap di café ku? Dasar..!"

" Wah, benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku.. ha..ha, kalau begitu besok aku akan melamar kerja disini!"

"Mwo, Apa kau gila, Kiba? Aish.. aku tadi hanya bercanda..! teriak Sakura keras ketika melihan Kiba nyelonong begitu saja pergi.

" Ah..anak itu, aduh.. tamatlah sudah hidupku, oh kamishama.. kenapa selalu saja iblis itu ada didekatku, kenapa tidak kau buat dia menjauh dariku. Oh my god, tunggulah Sakura, hidupmu akan benar-benar berakhir besok, huh!". Gumamnya lemas sambil berkacak pinggang lalu kemudian masuk kembali kerumahnya.

Semalam Sakura benar-benar tak bisatidur memikirkan Kiba yang akan melamar kerja di cafenya, apa jadinya jika musuh bebuyutannya itu bekerja di cafenya, terlebih Sakura sudah mengecap Kiba sebagai cowok yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya yang tenang di sekolah. Sekarang dengan dia yang akan melamar kerja di cafenya, maka sempurnalah penderitaannya. Sekarangpun Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi, sampai-sampai di pelajaran kurenai sensei ia tidak bisa focus dan hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kosong dan sesekali menatap ke jendela kelas, ia benar-benar tidak mau lagi berhadapan lagi dengan senseinya itu sekarang, walaupun matanya sekarang benar-benar mengantuk, tapi diurungkan niatnya untuk tidur di kelas kali ini.

Kring…kring…kring

"Huah..akhirnya " gumam Skura lalu bergegas keluar kelas, " Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Hmm, a..aku tidak apa-apa hanya kurang tidur saja" senyumnya pada Ino.

"Oh, begitu.. pantas saja di kelas tadi wajahmu muram sekali, kenapa? Apa tadi malam kau lembur lagi membantu kaa-san mu?"Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ehm, tidak juga sih, aku.. hanya tidaka bisa tidur saja kemarin sampai larut malam,,"

"Apa kau banyak pikiran ?" saut Ino.

" a..ehm .." gumam Sakura sambil memikirkan sesuatu .

" Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak mau memberitahuku, kalau begitu ayo kita makan, aku sangat lapar " ajak Ino pada Sakura.

"Tidak, kau sendirian saja ya, sekarang aku ingin keperpustakaan saja " tolak Skura padanya.

"Pasti kau mau tidur, disana kan ?. Ya, sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya !"

"Iya.." jawab Sakura dengan malas, Ino pun meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah kepergian Ino, sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan. Tapi belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan ada seorang laki-laki yang menghalangi jalannya.

"HEYY..! kau cari mati ya ?" teriak Sakura pada laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

" ka..kau ini, bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak hah ? suaramu itu seperti petir yang menggelegar di langit tau ! lagian,, siapa yang cari mati " cetus Kiba pada Sakura.

" Biar saja suaraku seperti petir, agar aku bisa menyambarmu sampai kau mati, puas!" ucap Sakura kesal.

" Kenapa sih, harus marah-marah begitu,, memangnya apa salahku?" Tanya Kiba.

" Banyak, yang jelas kesalahan utamamu itu adalah kau hadir di kehidupanku, ah.. sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya, sekarang minggir !" Sakura mendorong Kiba, lalu ia meneruskan jalannya.

" hah ? memangnya kau mau kemana sih. " Tanya Kiba lagi.

" Bukan urusanmu " jawabnya malas, sambil terus berjalan.

" huh, dasar. Pasti kau kurang tidur lagi kan ? lihatlah dirimu begitu berantakan, matamu juga bengkak, cobalah sesekali kau memperhatikan penampilanm, kau ini perempuan atau bukan sih ?"

'Menyebalkan kau kira karena siapa aku tidak bisa tidur semalam hah?' ucapa Sakura dalam hati.

" Jangan sok mengaturku! Memang kau siapa ? urus saja urusanmu sendiri" kemudian Sakurapun benar-benar meninggalkan Kiba saat itu.

" Dasar kelas kepala " gumam Kiba, sembari menatap punggung Sakura.

*Di perpustakaan*

"Zzzz" tampaklah seorang gadis yang begitu nyenyaknya tidur saat itu, sepertinya dia benar-benar masuk kealam mimpinya. Sakura benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu istirahat untuk tidur sejenak, membiarkan matanya untuk beristirahat. Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di tempat yang benar-benar kosong, tak ada orang dan tekesan sangat di belakang. Tempat yang sudah biasa baginya, untuk melepas kantuk, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki yang menghampirinya.

" Ehm, apa aku boleh duduk disini? " tanyanya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. " hmm.." jawabnya malas tanpa melihat kearah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk disebelah Sakura.

" Kau anak dari kelas 10- A ya?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

" Ne, benar. Memangnya kenapa ?" saut Sakura yang masih mendengarkan perkataan laki-laki itu.

" aa.. tidak hanya saja kau itu sekelas dengan adikku" kata laki-laki itu sambil membuka halaman baru dari buku yang ia baca.

" Oh.. begitu." Dengan malSunday, March 25, 2012as Sakura membalas sekenanya saja, lalu melanjutukan tidurnya, baginya laki-laki tadi hanya seorang pengganggu yang telah merusak waktu tidurnya .

Kring..kring..! waktu sekolah pun telah usai dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan keluar kelas. "Darr..!" Kiba mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang.

" Astaga.. Inuzuka Kiba, untung saja aku tak punya masalah di jantungku, kalau saja iya mungkin akau sudah mati jantungan karena ulahmu " pekik Sakura sambil mengusap-usap dadanya, yang kaget setengah mati.

" Ha..ha..ha Gomenasai Sakura, habis kau lesu sekali sih seperti tak ada semangat hidup saja" sindir Kiba pada Sakura.

" Kau ini, bisa gak sih tidak usah menggangguku? Menyebalkan sekali. Ah sudahlah aku tidak sedang ingin berkelahi denganmu saat ini" jawab Sakura dengan lesu dengan wajah pucat, ia pun melanjutkan jalanya, Kiba pun terus mengikutinya. Sampai tangan Kiba kemudian menarik lengan Sakura, menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Ehm.. mukamu pucat Sakura,apa kau sakit ?" tanyanya, Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Kiba kemudian memegang dahi Sakura.

" Panas. Kau sakit ya? " katanya lagi.

"Sudahlah Kiba aku tidak apa-apa, dan jangan mengikutiku terus!" serunya kesal sambil melepas paksa tangan Kiba dari dahinya.

"Ayo ikut aku !" Kiba menarik tangan Sakura yang membuat Sakura mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih.. lepaskan " Pekik Sakura pada Kiba, sambil berusaha untuk melepasan tangannya dari Kiba,tapi sekuat apapun sakura berusaha sepertinya ia tak bisa melepaskan lengannya dari Kiba, sampai ia merasakan kepalanya bergeliang dan kemudian Sakura terjatuh, yang untung saja di tahan oleh Kiba.

" SAKURA..SAKURA" teriak Kiba panic.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T LIKE HIM

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

….

A/N : setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update juga *ditimpuk sendal ama readers, kelamaan update* Gomen.. gomen..gomen habis, saya termasuk jenis author yang pemalas jadi readers harap maklum ya. Ya uadah langsung aja kita mulai ceritannya

###

" hm..uuh.. huah.. " gumam Sakura saat ia telah terjaga dari tidurnya, ia memutar bola matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan pandangan yang samar-samar , ketika ia sadar dimana sekarang ia berada dengan kagetnya ia bangun dari tidurnya, sambil memegang kepalanya yang msih terasa sakit .

" emm.. ke..kenapa aku bisa ada disini bukannya tadi.. " ucap Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir kali sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Drett…! (Bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka)

"Sakura.. kau sudah sadar ya sayang?" kata otou-san Sakura ketika ia melihat putrinya itu sudah sadar dari pingsan.

" Ayah apa yang terjadi denganku?.. kenapa aku bisa ada disini bukannya tadi aku ada disekolah .." Tanya Sakura masih bingung dengan kejadian yang dialaminya. Ayah Sakura tersenyum sambil mendekatkan diri ke arah Sakura.

" Tadi, kau pingsan disekolah.. untung saja ada Kiba yang menolongmu ia yang membawamu kesini.. " ucap tou-san Sakura mejelaskan kejadian yang menimpanya.

" Hah.. aku pingsan ? dan Kiba yang membawaku kesini ?" Tanya Sakura

" Ya,.. " jawab ayah Sakura singkat

"kenapa aku bisa pingsan, yang aku ingat saat Kiba menarik tangnku tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sangat sakit dan seketika dunia begitu gelap, lalu aku tidak tau lagi setelah itu ayah."

" kau hanya kelelahan Sakura tekanan darahmu menurun drastis mangkannya kau sampai pingsan begitu, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh dokter tadi, Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu sayang , apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya tou-san Sakura.

" Iya tou-san, sekarang aku sudah baikan.. " Sakura tersenyum pada tou-san nya.

" Kau ini, seharusnya jika kau tidak enak badan atau kelelahan bilanglah pada ayah Sakura, meskipun kau membantu ayah di café tapi kau harus jaga kesehatanmu juga.. tou-san tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini ."

" tou-san..gomen sudah membuatmu khawatir, lain kali aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi" Sakura kemudian memeluk tou-sannya itu.

" ha..ha.. kalau kau seperti ini kau terlihat seperti anak kecil Sakura"

" apa.. tou-san ,, aku inikan sudah besar tau, aku tak suka kalau dibilang seperti anak kecil, huuh" ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" ha..ha kalau kau seperti ini kau tampak jelek sekali, kau tidak malu jika Kiba yang melihatmu seperti ini ?" godanya

" tou-san …!" mereka pun tertawa bersamaan …

#Di Café #

Tampak kerumunan orang yang sili berganti berdatangan, keadaan café begitu ramai sekali sampai-sampai Kiba, Temari dan Deidara kewalahan melayani mereka.

" wah.. wah banyak sekali pengunjung kita hari ini " ucap tuan Haruno yang membuat mereka sontak saja menoleh kearah suara.

" Iya.. pa..eh.. Sakura kau sudah baikan? " Tanya Temari pada Sakura

" hmm.. aku sudah baikan onee, " jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Kau ini membuat kami semua khawatir saja .. " Deidara mengacak rambut Sakura.

" Benar.. " tambah Temari

" ka..kalau begitu.. go..gomen ya aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian semua khawatir kok" ucap Sakura menyesal.

" ah, sudahlah jangan merasa bersalah begitu " kata Deidara.

Prang..!

" ah.. jatuh lagi,," kata Kiba saat ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan yang ia bawa..

" Aduh Kiba hati-hati dong, lagi pula kenapa buru-buru sih?" Tanya Temari.

" Aduh, pengunjung didepan sangat banyak mangkannya aku terburu-buru begini, kalian kenapa lama sekali sih di.. si.. ah Sakura.. kau sudah Sadar? " ucapnya.

" Iya.. kau. Kenapa ada disini ?"

" Kau ini bagaimana sih, tentu saja bekerja di café mu , sekarang aku kan sudah melamar jadi pegawai disini, he..he" seru Kiba sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

" N..N..NANI?" teriak Sakura.

Tou-san Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari putrinya itu

" OTOU-SAN ! " teriak Sakura pada tou-sannya.

" Ke.. kenapa ? lagi pula kitakan juga butuh sekali pegawai lagi, be..benarkan Deidara ?" tuan haruno menyenggoil lengan Deidara seraya meminta dukungan darinya.

" ah..i..iya Sakura kau tak lihat tadi pengunjung kita sedang banyak sekal, kalau tak ada Kiba, pasti kita akan kewalahan kan ?" tambah Deidara menyakinkan Sakura.

" Huuh, ya ampun. Baiklah terserah tou-san saja " Sakura menghela nafas pasrah .

" Kalau begitu kau setuju kan aku bekerja disini Sakura ?" Tanya Kiba

" huh,, entahlah, aku tidak tau, tapi Arigatou yak au sudah menolongku tadi " Kiba pun mengangguk mengiyakan .

"Ba..baik sekarang kita mulai bekerja lagi ayo!" perintah tuan Hruno pada mereka.

Mereka semua kemudian mulai bekerja lagi seperti biasa . Denga wajah lesu Sakura memulai bekerja membantu ayahnya membuat hidangan yang dipesan oleh pengunjung.

" Kenapa ? apa karena ada Kiba kau jadi seperti ini Sakura. Hapuslah dendam di hatimu padanya lagipula ia tak ingin membuat masalah disini kan ? dengan itu saja tou-san sudah percaya kalau dia bersungguh sungguh bekerja di café kita, kau mengerti kan Sakura kau ingat kan kata-kata kaa-san mu sebelum ia meninggal, Seburuk apapun sikap orang yang ada didekat kita .."

" kita tak boleh memperlakukannya dengan buruk juga. Benar kan tou-san ? " Sakura tersenyum padaayahnya

" Benar.. sekarang ayo kita bekerja dengan semangat , hosh.." tou-san Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke atas

" Hai.." tambah Sakura keadaanpun mulai tentram seperti biasanya.

***  
>Jam 11.00 pm<p>

" aah..akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan kita hari ini,, " seru Deidara pada Kiba.

" Iya..ternyata bekerja itu melelahkan sekali, ukh pinggangku rasanya pegal " tambah Kiba.

"Itu benar, apalagi jika kau tak ada mungkin akau bisa lebih capek lagi dibandingka ini" Deidara meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Kiba.

" Hei kalian, ayo sini " panggil Temari pada Kiba dan Deidara.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Deidara.  
>" Ayo Kita makan kue dulu sebelum pulang paman dan Sakura sengja membuatkannya untuk kita" kata Temari.<p>

" Benarkah ? Wuah.. pasti enak, ayo Kiba " Deidara menarik tangan Kiba ke dapur.

"Hmm,, baunya wangi sekali" ucap Kiba.

" Kau tau, Kue bikinan paman dan Sakura itu enak sekali " kata Deidar bersemangat.

" Ayo duduk.." ajak temari pada Kiba dan Deidara.

" Kalian sudah berkumpul semuanya ya,," Tanya tuan Haruno.

"Kue datang…kue datang " seru Sakura.

" Wuah.. tampaknya enak sekali" gumam Kiba

" Ayo Kita makan " ajak tuan haruno.

" ITEDAKIMASU " kata mereka bebarengan,

" Hmm eynak.. syekali" Deidara makan sambil berkomentar.

" Wah.. iya benar ini enak sekali" tambah Kiba.

" Tentu saja inikan resep dari ibuku, sudah pasti enek dong " ucapSakura bangga.

" Sudah ayo cepat habiskan lalu kalian semua pulang, kalian kan harus beristirahat, apalagi kau Kiba, besok kau juga harus sekolah kan " tuan Haaruno menasehati mereka. Mereka pun mengangguk kemudian diam, dan menghabiskan makanannya.

" Sakura, Kiba paman Kami pulang ya" seru Deidara pada mereka, sambil berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Iya, hati-hati ya " Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Deidara dan Temari.

Sampai mereka pun telah jauhdan tak terlihat lagi.

" Huah.. ngantuk sekali" ucap Kiba.

" Mangkannya cepatlah pulang dan Istirahat"

"Tentu "Kiba beranjak menaiki motornya.

" Ehm.. Kiba, " Kiba menoleh melihat Sakura.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika pulang malam-malam seperti ini? Apa kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu kalau kau bekerja paruh waktu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hah ke..kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini ?" Kiba balik bertanya.

" Tentu saja, kau ini kan anak dari pengusaha kaya, kenapa juga kau mau bekerja di cafeku itu kan aneh, apa ayahmu tidak marah jika kau bekerja sebagai pelayan seperti ini?" tambah Sakura.

" Wah, kenapa sekarang kau sepertinya ingin tau sekali tentang ku, apa kau tertarik padaku ?" " ah.. ti..TIDAK..! sudahlah lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi, huuh menyebalkan. Cepatlah pulang aku jadi muak melihat wajahmu " Sakura menyilangkan tangannya sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

" Kau tidak usah Khawatir, seperti apa aku dan mau dimanapun aku berada dia juga tidak mau tau, karena dia begitu sibuk dengan bisnisnya,sampai-sampai meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk anaknya ia tidak bisa. " kiba menghela nafas. " jadi kau jangan khawatir.." lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

" Kiba.." ucap Sakura prihatin

" Ah sdahlah, aku mau pulang ... huah ngantuk sekali, Sakura aku pulang ya " Kiba kemudian pamit pada Sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura masih melihat kepergian Kiba, ia tidak menyangka ternyata kehidupan Kiba selama ini begitu sulit, bergelimang harta tapi tak sediktpun Kasih sayang yang ia rasakan dari ayahnya, menyedihkan. Sakura geleng-geleng kepala kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumahnya ..

Kiba telah sampai ke rumahnya ia pun langsung masuk dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat

" huah " Kiba menguap tanda ia menantuk

Ckrttt.. ! Kiba membuka pintu rumahnya, dan masuk kedalam. Tiba-tiba saja ia kaget saat lampu menyala dan ayahnya berdiri menunggunya.

" A..ayah.." ucap Kiba tak menyangka.

" Dari mana saja kau ?" tanya ayahnya ketus.

" Untuk apa ayah menannyakan itu ? bukannya ayah tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang aku kerjakan, urus saja bisnis ayah " Kiba meniggalkan ayahnya.

" KIBA..! ayah belum selesai bicara" teriak ayahnya, tapi tak di hiraukan oleh Kiba, ia pun terus saja pergi menuju kamarnya.

BRAKK! Kiba menutup pintunya dengan kasar..

Dibalik pintu Kiba bersandar dengan wajah sedih ..

TBC

Hiks.. hiks author jadi ikutan sedih T_T waktu bikin cerita ini

Readers tetep nantikan kelanjutan fanfic Ezami ya .. dan di tunggu Reviewnya ..^.^v


End file.
